


日常二：课中的相遇

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境同人乙女向校园日常同时投稿在lofter:https://57604713.lofter.com/post/1d1fab5e_1c9ecb879pixiv:https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13316801
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	日常二：课中的相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 这次Floyd开始出场了哦  
> 顺便偷偷迫害了Azul（不）  
> 时间大概是在第四章剧情结束后（此时监督生有手机），Jade和监督生只是心里互有好感但没明言。  
> 标签没有问题的话就请尽情享受吧！

[学园主建筑 – 二楼左侧三角形露台]

我趴在石质围栏上，望向前方远处的平时上飞行课的大范围草地，此时有很多学生正在草地上骑着扫帚歪歪扭扭地四处乱飞，Vargas老师还真是辛苦呢，大清早就要带那么多学生上课。

“叮铃铃~”，调的手机闹钟响了，我摁掉手机闹钟，转身拿起炼金课实验报告书开始记录露台上摆着的四份课题作业的药水试剂的变化详情。

半小时前，Grim和Ace在实验室里吵吵闹闹互甩魔法的时候把工具给弄坏了，在我和Deuce的训导下，Grim和Ace只好互相拉扯着拿着道具的碎片去找老师更换。Deuce和我看着一地残骸，同时叹了一口气。好在课题已经完成得差不多了，只要把试剂接下来的变化记录下来就好。但是为了在整理残骸的过程中避免磕碰药剂，Deuce和我合力把试剂架搬到了实验室旁边的三角形露台上。Deuce离开之前叮嘱我：“我回实验室收拾啦，报告书的记录就拜托监督生了，要是有什么事情可以大声喊我，我在实验室离得不远能听到的，会第一时间赶过来的。”我只好无奈地回答：“我又不是小孩子，不会有事的。Deuce同学放心吧。”Deuce在转角处消失前朝我挥了挥手：“没办法呀，监督生不会魔法，让人实在放不下心。”

把最后一份实验报告书填写完，我把四份药剂都用木塞封好瓶口。事情做完后一个人在露台等着很无聊，Deuce也不知道什么时候收拾完回来，我就靠着石质围栏内墙举着四人份报告书检查，Grim和ace的笔迹真是随心所欲得不分上下，Deuce的笔迹却意外地很工整，看起来是很认真地写下来的。

上午的天气真是晴朗，阳光晒得全身暖洋洋的，我翻动着报告书，似乎听见有人在呼喊，是Deuce回来了吗？

“——米——”这是从哪里来的声音？似乎从很远的地方传过来的。

“——小——虾——米————”声音突然在快速接近。我愣了一下，转头看过去，空中有一把扫帚正在快速飞来，扫帚上面没有人——不对，是有个人倒挂在扫帚下面——那是Floyd！

我吓了一跳，手上举着四份报告书站在露台上僵着不敢动。Floyd整个人倒挂在扫帚上朝我高速飞来，向我伸出一只手，“——啊哈——发现你啦——”，Floyd的手大力揉了一下我的头，借着惯性从我上方经过飞向了远处。我被揉头的力道给带倒在了地上，手上的报告书被扫帚飞过带起的气流吹得四下飞散。

“糟了，报告书——”我赶紧爬起来，此时Floyd已经飞得不见了人影，在地上捡起三份后，在石质围栏旁边的圆锥塔尖附近发现了最后一份报告书。“啊、Floyd前辈真是的，兴致高涨就乱来一通……”，我小声抱怨着，把三份报告书放试剂架旁压好，还好试剂架还安安稳稳地架在地上，只要把最后一份报告书捡回来就没问题了。

我揉了揉有点摔疼的屁股，爬上了石质围栏，垫着脚尖伸手去捞报告书，“可恶——”，还差一点点的高度就能捞到了，我需要点什么再垫高一些。

我跳下来搜寻了一下，拿起了自己的背包垫在围栏上，再次踩上去用力伸手用两个手指头去夹报告书。

“——监督生——”，就在我刚捏起报告书的时候我又听见有人在喊我，下意识地转头去看，发现是Jade趴在扫帚上向我飞来，半空中突然出现的人吓了我一跳，我脚一软身体失去平衡摔下了露台。

失重感的恐惧揪紧了我的心脏，我害怕得闭上了双眼，咬着牙听着风吹过我耳朵，等着死亡的降临。

坠落的过程中我感觉到自己突然落入了别人的怀抱，我在怀抱里被减速滚落在了地上，我吓得大力地呼吸着，鼓起勇气睁开眼睛看，我发现自己正压在Jade胸前，Jade抬头担忧地看向我：“监督生？有哪里受伤吗？”

我的心脏跳得更加剧烈了，我下意识双手按在Jade胸前撑着想坐起来，突然拉远的距离让Jade原本按在我后背的手掌滑向了我的腰部，这明显的触感让我感觉到自己脸颊在升温，我试着说些什么缓和气氛：“我……我没事，Jade前辈没受伤吧？”

“我没事。”，Jade轻轻放开了手，撑在地上坐了起来，“倒是监督生……请你不要做那么危险的事情，刚才如果我没在的话……”Jade皱着眉突然紧闭了嘴。

“对不起，”我急急忙忙地道歉，“我下次会小心些的、”，安全后心里涌起的后怕让我的眼眶不受控制地湿润了起来，“这次幸好Jade前辈在……我……”

“你……不，没事了。”Jade伸手轻轻揉了一下我的头，“勇气和无谋可是两回事哦？下次可别再这样了……这是炼金课的实验报告吗？”

“啊、是的。”我吸了一口气，捡起手边的其中一张报告纸，“刚才Floyd前辈突然挂在扫帚上飞过来把报告书都吹散了……说起来Jade前辈是在上飞行课吗？”

“是的呢……”Jade有些无奈，“今天二年级的CDE三个班一起上飞行术。Floyd今天开心得不得了，还挂在扫帚上到处乱飞。Vargas老师本来想喊Azul去追Floyd回来的，但Azul正在酝酿飞行术感受的关键时刻，只好由我去找Floyd了……刚才我听见Floyd在喊你，我才往这边飞过来，这么说你知道Floyd去哪个方向了吗？”

“我那时摔了一跤，”帮不上忙的感觉太差劲了，“完全没看到Floyd前辈去哪了……对不起……”

“那算了，”Jade安慰我，“等他玩累了就会飞回来的，不用担心。监督生，你还能站起来吗？”

“啊抱歉，”我赶忙站了起来退后开始捡报告纸，Jade也站起来顺便帮我捡剩余的报告纸。

“这是？”Jade捡起了一个盒子。

我扭头看过去，那是我的背包，估计是摔下来的时候脚不小心钩到了背带所以背包也一起掉下来了吧，背包没关好，里面的便当盒掉了出来，还好便当盒封得好好的并没有撒开。“那是我早上做的便当，”我有些不好意思，“本来是想肚子饿的时候拿出来吃，不过实验课上发生了好多事情，我就把便当给忘记了。”

“闻起来有一种很清新的食物香味呢。”Jade一手提着我的背包，一手拿着便当盒向我走来。

“诶？Jade前辈能闻到味道吗？我便当盒应该封得挺好的。”

“嗯，因为我嗅觉很好哦。”Jade把背包和便当盒递给我。

在我的手指碰上便当盒的时候，我突然听到了前面传来一串“咕噜噜”的声音。

“咦？”我愣了一下，“这是什么声音？”

“……真是抱歉。”Jade的脸隐隐有点红，“说来有点难为情，其实我的能量……不太足够。”

我呆呆地望向Jade，这是……肚子饿了的意思吗？我忍不住笑了：“Jade前辈要吃吗？飞行课很耗费体力的，补充一下能量比较好吧。”

“这样可以吗？”Jade望向我，眼睛好像在发光。

“当然可以啦，”我举着便当盒，“那就在这里吃吧。”我拉着Jade到旁边树下坐下，我把便当盒递给Jade。

Jade把便当盒放在腿上，打开了便当盒的盖子，“啊，是三明治吗？”

“是呀，”我催促着，“前辈快试试看好不好吃。”

便当盒里摆着好几个三明治，三明治的面包片边缘被我用简易模具压得好好的，即使在摔下来的颠簸里也没有破裂，真是太好了。Jade拿起其中一个三明治，低声说了一声“我开动了”后开始吃了起来。我看着那两对尖牙，心里暗暗期待着。

“很好吃。”Jade吃完一个三明治后评价，“里面是腌制过的烤鸡排*①，腌料是甜辣味道的，里面还夹着几片薄切新鲜番茄，味道搭配得很好呢。”Jade说完后眼睛看向便当盒里的三明治。

“那太好了，”我开心得露出大大的笑容，“我还做了其他口味的哦，Jade前辈要不要再吃一个试试？”

“那我就不客气了”，Jade笑眯眯地再拿起一个三明治吃。我能听见蔬菜被咬断的清脆声音。“啊，这个是鸡蛋和火腿片的搭配，里面有生菜和莴笋片吗，莴笋意外地脆呢。口感非常好。”

“没错哟！”我得意地说，“莴笋片用盐水烫熟后立马用冷水降温，吃起来口感又脆又嫩，我也特别喜欢呢。”

“监督生的料理能力很好呢。”Jade眨着眼睛，似乎还不够的样子。

“Jade前辈再吃一个吗？”我试探着问。

“好的呢。”

我望着Jade：“前辈……早上没吃早餐吗？”

Jade僵了一下，“……吃了早餐的。只是……”，他叹了一声，“我能量消耗得比较快，总是要吃很多，真是困扰呢……”

“这样啊。”我笑着，“Jade前辈想吃多少都可以哟，全吃光也没关系的。Jade前辈喜欢我做的便当，让我很开心呢。”

“是……是吗……”Jade微微别过头，脸颊似乎有点发红，“那个，我不太习惯被人盯着看呢。”

“啊、抱歉”我急忙把视线往右移，视线余光看见Jade低头吃三明治时那缕深色的发梢滑落下来，我的右手不经大脑就直接用指关节背面撩开那缕深色头发，反应过来后僵着手臂在那里，我脸颊有点发热，把右脸贴在右肩膀上试图降温，“呃……前辈继续吃吧，不用在意我。”

我听见一声低低的笑声。

我听见面包片被嘴唇压住时的柔软的声音。

生菜和莴笋片被咬断时的清脆的声音。

火腿片和鸡蛋被咬开的滑腻的声音。

那缕深色发梢摩擦指关节背面的声音。

还有上午微风吹过的声音。

我突然觉得，这个上午要是能一直持续下去就好了，安安静静地也不错。

“监督生？”楼上传来Deuce的声音，“监督生在附近吗？”

“啊、是Deuce在喊我。”我想站起来，却发现长时间举着的右手已经麻了，因为坐太久双腿也麻了，站起来的瞬间我失去了平衡，却没有跌倒。Jade站起来接住了我，双手扶住我的后背，低声问：“监督生？”

我沉入了海洋的气味里，涨红了脸，强撑着站了起来：“嗯……我没事。”

Jade自然地放开了我，捡起扫帚，对我说：“我送监督生上去吧。”

我坐在Jade背后，毫无魔力的我坐在扫帚上非常不习惯，扫帚浮起来瞬间的失重感让我下意识地抓住了Jade运动服腰间的布料。

当Jade和我飞上二楼后，看见我们的Deuce吓了一大跳：“呜哇！Jade前辈！早上好。监督生你怎么和Jade前辈一起坐扫帚上来？”

“啊、”我开口解释，“我刚才不小心摔下去了，幸好Jade前辈救了我。”

“你的脸怎么那么红啊？”Deuce有些担心，“是不是脸先着地摔破皮渗血了？我送你去保健室吧？”

我气得大喊一声：“Deuce！！！”

Jade在我身后忍不住笑了：“啊，我也差不多该回去了……监督生，多谢款待。”

尾声

[体育场草地]

Floyd：“运动完肚子饿了~好想吃炸鸡呀~~嗯？Jade不饿吗？”

Jade：“Floyd，我刚才稍微补充了一些能量呢。”

Azul：“你们两个，现在还在上课中！不要谈论食物！”

\-----------------------

注释：①就是奥尔良鸡排


End file.
